


Era of Sea Birds

by Rudublynn



Category: Death Stranding (Video Games)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Animal Behavior, Animalistic, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Babies, Breastfeeding, Caretaking, Death, Defiance, Dimension Travel, Family Fluff, Father-Daughter Relationship, Fatherhood, Fluff and Angst, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Heavy Angst, Human Experimentation, Humans being Douchebags to Humans, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Torture, Injury Recovery, Kojima's Fault, Magical Pregnancy, Miscarriage, Mpreg, Original Character Death(s), Pregnancy, Recovered Memories, Sad, Sleepy Cuddles, Soul Bond, Soul-Searching, Starving, Stomach Ache, Survival Horror, Team Bonding, Temporary Character Death, Unethical Experimentation, bless that man, rope
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 12:58:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7715701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudublynn/pseuds/Rudublynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Grow from your experiences and help her not fall into the same watery grave<i></i></i><br/> <br/>Ludens is a killer, the most feared ex-General in the Federalization of Correctional Force.<br/>Reedus a commoner, who was taken from his family and sold to a Research Organization.<br/>Where torture and experimentation is a life's struggle. 7 years of day n' and day out testing scenarios. Or so the captured man could guess as he plans his Freedom. Its when he breaks free and escapes the compound that the General is caught. A rule Ludens himself broke, the one rule he let slide. Don't give sympathy to subjects.</p><p>  <i>He should of listened better.</i><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Era of Sea Birds

**Author's Note:**

> // Please if you haven't yet, watch this years E3's Kojima trailer, https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i2nuHEGhwiw . This is where my thoughts went. \\\
> 
> "We know nothing of this games story, yet."

.: Chapter One :.

There Will Be TIme

\-- 05:00 Abord the K.E.S Levithan docked in Earth's atmosphere for repairs. --

 

Hardened fingers trailed over the bits and bobs that stuck out around the armory. From lasers to guns, to swords, to little boxes that could do much more damage than any other weapon at the windows wake. Its face cracked, a spider vein running along the reflected space on the other side. Why did the enterprise have all this? 

Surely they were too stupid to look after their own precious cargo. After all, they were left in this big room. Someone must use them, right? No one better than the ships leader herself. His hands, however, found themselves entangled on a vortex manipulator or two, just in case his reunion didn’t turn out so well. 

_(plus an assault rifle, but he won’t publicize that. He had already grown appended to it.) ___

__It could already be heard: the clattering of body armor and organized footsteps, the murmurs of com links and concerned tones. He couldn’t help but laugh, honored to have so much attention. It was due time, anyway. He’d been left for dead, so post to of been his _last. _Now, stranded on a dying leviathan, he didn’t fancy being on, he deserved a little love. Crimson lips grinned under a Japanese styled helmet.  
They curved in ways they hadn’t before. Adrenaline was whispering sweet, sweet lullabies  & the man couldn’t contain himself. Skipped steps landed him at a seat, where he happily rested his legs. ___ _

____A cleared throat made way for his raised tone loud enough to make sure those outside the doors could hear him in the locked prison, "-you can come in, but only if you’re the Captain of this vessel. it’s strictly a criminals only club going on in here. "_ _ _ _

____There's a whirring vibration, it rattles its way about the man's helm and into his ears. He hides his troubled cast as the said padlocked doors launches open, a click here was all it took for him to note the person that followed soon after. He huffs,_ _ _ _

____"-you’re youthful again. Mrs., you seem to be getting younger and younger each time I'm summoned. Is there a specific company you're getting your face remodeled for, or is it just one of those new age holograms? Another mask for the Captain to cover, why to do yourself when you know as hell this rust bucket clearly needs a paint job,"_ _ _ _

____Grand bravo did the Thief wave his free hand around recommending to the chipping walls of the ships sides that he could see from his seat. Laughing a bit at his own joke he could feel the hot air settle in his visor, obscuring his vision,_ _ _ _

____"Is this just a way so you won't scare off your crew? Who you truly are?" He sucked in a snarky laugh. "Pathetic."_ _ _ _

____She scowls. Her eyes catch his own for a mere fraction of a second without wavering his little attention. She lcrosse to a wall, clicking open and close a device in her hands. It's small, and he had to squint to peek at it before she hid it from his sight. Probably a truth analyzer, wouldn't blame her, there are a plenty of liers on this ship. He included._ _ _ _

_____Well not for long. If he could find a way to get off. ____ _ _ _

______"So are you. and you know just as well as I do that regeneration is a lottery. unless-considering you were in a governmental system last year, did you pick this face? Or did they make you change?"_ _ _ _ _ _

______His cheeks rose into a full-blown smirk at her pool of questions, regarding the connotation of anger that she decided to let flood in,_ _ _ _ _ _

______"so I take it that was a yes to it keeping your squad mates by your side? I do admit … it would be scary for an old woman to go up to young kids, offering dimensional travel and recorrection of lower societys … Just so you know, The Leviathan is a mess. but you needn't me to tell you that, didn't you? That’s why you left- trapped me here, so you could go off, play the _‘last of my kind’ _card and be the hero to folks in different universes. because that’s all that matters to you, Captain. Being the hero who saves the day?"___ _ _ _ _ _

_________The Capitan's breaths slow down to a meer heart beat between intakes, her fists balled at her sides. He could practically see the wheels turning in her head that she realized he hadn’t left after all. Here in this traverse all this time, even now, he still found ways to toy with her. She didn’t like it. in fact, the Capitan hated it. Her eyes focused on the male and he could practically feel the anger pooling from her before she spoke, "Things like that happen. That’s all there is to it. and as for -leaving you- you willingly chose to return. you chose to sacrifice yourself. being the champion isn’t what matters. I'm no hero. but what does matter is protecting this universe and its people from the likes of you."_______

It was easy enough to treat her words as nothing more than empty syllables. 

"You know what?" Laughter spilled over his lips. he could feel it: he could feel every ounce of HATRED she had for him, and he relished off of it. There was no better salutation than her anger. It fueled his desires, his words, his actions. All kept at bay for the many months he'd spent so far trapped in this rust bucket of a ship, "I'm flattered. I didn’t think i’d have such a welcome party. Try and wear something a bit more appropriate next time, a pink visor really isn't your thing."

His fingers fiddled with the metallic curve of his suit, to the worn name plate on his breast. "you always did have such a god complex: save the ‘’good’’ from the ‘’bad’’… I don’t get it. Is what you do really protecting the universe? You’ve killed millions and millions of people, entire civilizations destroyed because of you yourself, Captain. Because of your selfishness, because your ego, your need to ‘’save’’. You don’t seem to be doing very well at it: the likes of me always seem to come back. maybe you should look for a new job."

She almost growled. 

"Absolutely not. I allow others to choose their fates, that is my job. To Observe. Yes, I tend to lie, but I certainly won’t lie about that. Ludens- I do infact miss you in our company, however with what you did to that man-"

"LUDENS, LUDENS, LUDENS… face it, my dear, dear Capitan. I never truly was you friend, that was a great, big, whopping LIE. I still betrayed you in the end. Yet, I'm surprised you didn’t see through it in the beginning, the misdirecting time line teams, sending them to their deaths in odd ends universes. When I over looked the crack in the systems fire walls. My personal approval to human experimentation on the less evolved subjects. If we _are _all being honest here, the plans were far too perfect for their own good...i’m not expecting you to let me walk. Where would the fun be in that? no.. I will fight my way and continue with my never ending ideas for this dimension."__

With a flash, the General pulls out a black pistol. Cocked against the chilling lights that swung from the Cargo Bays rafters. Each swaying with the constant draft that circulated through the ships vents. He could hear her intake along with his a the reveal, 

"--Sir, put. the weapon. down. now."

"Where's the fun in that?"

She licks her lip under the glow of her own help, a wary response. "The _fun _is sparing the people around us, keeping them alive. that’s where the fun is. There is no fun in death, and you and I both know it."__

"The people around us are boring and stupid. They’re not important. _Murder’s fun _, you do have to admit that. You personally know the feeling, Captain. Of course you do: when you see them drop, hearing them beg & beg. the begging is always my _favorite part _."____

Her body is rigged under all that body meshing, he could taste her rising irritation and her own gun clip is empty by the time she opens her mouth, 

"No, I don’t admit it. That is an act that's absolutely sick, and vile. And it won’t solve anything. The fact that you enjoy begging makes it all the more apparent. What you did to all those people, ju-just put the gun down."

Ludens has a wicked sneer that surrounds the company, engulfs them in a cold wet promise of sorts and the clank of boots against the metal flooring ceases.

"Say something _nice _, Mrs."__

__"I said no. Put the weapon down." Behind her, unit soldiers were raising their guns. The Captain lifts her hand up behind her to signal them to stop. "if you don’t, then I have no choice than to let them take care of it. So for your sake, and _mine _\--put it _down _."_____ _

______"You know, you’re probably right … " The sigh was soft, something to contrast the stillness that stole the room. The pistol was cold, and compelling. He swore the trigger was motioning him, beckoning, challenging him. & who is he to turn down something so appealing? Steady hands move slowly, letting them see what awaited in his grasp. All eyes were on him -they wanted a show and she felt honored to be the lead, to be the star of the performance. He was never nervous in front of a crowd, in fact he excelled in front of one. _ _ _ _ _ _

______The pistol felt like an extra limb. He could feel its hunger, it need for attention. The targets were easy enough: air heads who followed the orders that slipped into their ears. Eager eyes found themselves already aiming at their foreheads – oh, if looks could kill, they would all be long dead by now. "I’ve never liked doing the right thing. you, of all people, actually do in fact get this, Captain."_ _ _ _ _ _

______There was a pause, for dramatic purposes, to let anticipation build. "Heads up boys, _bang _, _bang _"__________

Dark hues kept on the first soldier: Standing tall, trying not to act scared. Suddenly his arms were straight out in front of him, fingers enclosing in on where his hands should lie on the weapon. The pressure was building on the trigger, until finally bullets formed into rows before him. The gun shot was loud, the kick it had didn’t seem to phase or distract his attention. He jerked the pistol at the other guard, his brain already knowing what to do without orders. Their bodies were flimsy, clattering onto the floor. Their tumbling corpses being the only sound rivaling his laughter. 

An audible cry escaped the Capitans lips and before she could even click the safety off of her own automatic he was in her space. The hilt of his assault rifle in her stomach and lips at her ear. A lovers whisper passed his teeth in an almost adoring embrace, "I gave you all the warning signs of who I was, Elena. But you chose to disregard each and everyone of them." His free hand traced the line of her shuttering jaw, "And look where that got you."

He pulled the trigger.


End file.
